


terrible flirting from a wonderful au ra boyfriend

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [18]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Zack, Elezen Cloud, Flirting, Height Differences, M/M, Zack is a Menace to Society and Cloud, kabedon, like BAD flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Eyebrow arched in amusement, Cloud crosses his arms, leaning further against the wall, staring up at the Au Ra in front of him, not bothering to escape from the arm “caging” him in. “Hey there, Beautiful, come around here often?”Biting back the sharp reply on the tip of his tongue for such a terrible line, Cloud plays along, “Curious about my work schedule?”Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 5: AU, Prompt: High Fantasy
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	terrible flirting from a wonderful au ra boyfriend

Eyebrow arched in amusement, Cloud crosses his arms, leaning further against the wall, staring up at the Au Ra in front of him, not bothering to escape from the arm “caging” him in. “Hey there, Beautiful, come around here often?”

Biting back the sharp reply on the tip of his tongue for such a terrible line, Cloud plays along, “Curious about my work schedule?”

“I’m interested in a lot more than your work schedule,  Gorgeous .”

The  Elezen snorts, hand coming up and barely hiding his smile, slapping the Au Ra’s chest. “That was terrible, oh Gaia.” The Au Ra groans, bowing his head even more.  _ (Cloud was not a small  _ _ Elezen _ _ by any stretch of the imagination- being about average size- but the man in front of him was giant, one of the tallest Au Ra around; there’s something nice about having to look up at him.) _

“You’re terrible at roleplaying, Cloudy.”

“Only when you give me terrible lines to work with Zack.”

Zack pouts and Cloud could hardly be blamed for standing up on his tip toes and kissing his mouth, grinning at the pleasant hum he receives. He laughs as he’s lifted up, large hands grasping his thighs, his legs wrapping around a strong waist. “Don’t want to bend over anymore?”

“I would rather bend you over.”

Cloud doesn’t bother trying to hide his laughter, pressing their foreheads together  _ (careful of his horns) _ , his cheeks warm. He pinches Zack’s nose, laughing even harder at the whiny “Cloudy”, as he joking chastises, “That had to be one of the worst things you have ever said to me.”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Zack chirps, “I live to please.”

“Apparently not with me.”

“I live to wreck your world.”

“Zack!”

The man just laughs, especially at the nip of his nose for his troubles. Cloud huffs, fingers lightly tracing the scales plating the bridge of Zack’s nose, eyes soft and cheeks even pinker. “You are a menace- is every Au Ra a terrible flirt like you?” Zack shrugs, starting to walk, Cloud still wrapped around him like an  Elezen squid, both of them ignoring bystanders  _ ( _ _ Gridania _ _ can be a bit conservative on public displays of affection- they both blame the stuffy ass mages; luckily, they only had one delivery drop off and can leave as soon as they want.) _

“I’m one of a kind, Babe.” Cloud huffs, leaning his head on Zack’s shoulder. “ Wanna have a date before we head out?”

“Like a date  date or we rent a room date?”

“Both?”

Snorting, Cloud looks at his boyfriend and smile, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know people like miqo'te Cloud (at least on twitter), but I made one of my retainers an elezen Cloud (of course, the name Cloud was taken so he's Nuage aka Cloud in french lol). I don't remember if I made him maxed height or medium height, but either way there's a height difference between him and max height, Au Ra Zack which I think is cute. I might do more in universe at a later date.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
